Uchihas Life
by Tanascia
Summary: A world about to face a new enemy. Saruko joins forces with his brothers from the Akatsuki to train Yuki and the Uchihas fusing their Sharingans to fight for their friends and family. (I'm bad at writing summaries, read to learn more about the story.) A story based around the Akatsuki. Somewhat AU. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1: Dejavu

There both young souls stood on top of the statues, staring at each other. "Why? Why are you doing this?!" the young boy shouted. "What did we do, for you to think about us like that?" "You did nothing wrong, Daisuke... It's the village with the stupid Hokage, who did nothing against it." "Against what?" "That doesn't matter to you now. You have nothing to do with it." "I want to know what happened! I want to be able to understand you!" "You would never be able to understand me. Just go back to the village and forget about me, Daisuke!" "I could never forget you, Yuki! You have to go back with me!" "I can't go back anymore and I would not. This pathetic village means nothing to me anymore." "Then I will have to force you!" He said, jumping of the statue in Yuki's direction.

Yuki watched as he grabbed a kunai out of his bag and she quickly drew one too, colliding with Daisuke's one. Not giving him a chance to land, with a swift movement, she kicked him in the stomach, making him fly back and fall down off the platform, falling into the water underneath. Yuki took some steps forward and then jumped off to a platform under the one she was standing, repeating the same movement until she reached the bottom. There she saw Daisuke coming out of the water.

The blond haired male was breathing hard. His red jacket and his black pants were tottaly wet from the liquid he was now standing on, using his chakra to not to fall into it again.  
Yuki knew, she is way stronger than him, but decided to give him a chance. But on the end she knew she would win. She didn't intend to go back to this village.

"Ouch. That one hurt." He exclaimed. "Stop that, Yuki, before it's too late! My father told me a lot about him and your father. He also told me that this was the last place they fought, before they went seperate ways. I don't want it to just end it like that." "So, what you're saying is, that you already know that you're going to lose. Right?" Yuki said with an evil grin in her face. "No, i'm saying that you are my friend! And i don't want to break the bond between us by stopping you from your goal!" "You don't understand it, right?" Yuki asked. A questioned expression made its way to Daisuke's face. "Those so called 'bounds' you're talking about... they already vanished!" Those words shocked the boy. "NO, they DIDN'T! And if they did, i will restore them!" He shouted. "You know, Daisuke. Your father isn't the only one who talked about our parent's past. Mine did too and now we can live the same scene, which they passed through. You are being as naive as your father was." "And you are being as stupid as your father was, YUKI!" he nearly screamed, making her twitch.

She forced the grip on her kunai and started to walk over to her former friend. "No matter what you say, Daisuke, you will never change my mind!" And after that she ran towards him, attacking with her kunai. 


	2. Chapter 2: Give up!

_She forced the grip on her kunai and started to walk over to her former friend. "No matter what you say, Daisuke, you will never change my mind!" And after that she ran towards him, attacking with her kunai._

Yuki ran with an incredible speed towards him and tried to slice him on his hip, but Daisuke was able to block with his kunai. The way she landed, he say an opening in her defense and with a spin attack hit her on her arm. Luckily for her he didn't hit her hard. Yuki jumped over him and tried to hit his forehead, but he was able to dodge. After landing once again, she jumped, this time landing behind him quickly and hitting his back, before he was able to turn around. Daisuke fell to his knees.

"Yuki, stop that madness!" "You should stop being so stubborn." "I'm only trying to help you!" "I already told you, I don't need any help. Especially not from you. There is only one person who can help me." "Who is it? Is it this snake ass Orochimaru, your father turned to?" "No, it's someone else you don't know. So now I give you one last chance, Daisuke! Return to the village and forget about me and I leave you in peace, or you die here and now by my hand!" "How could you do something like that to a friend?" "I already told you, you are not my friend!" "And how am I supposed to leave and live in 'peace' without knowing about your safety? Without having my best friend around me?" "You don't have to live, if you don't want to. Die by my hands now and give me your power!" "How can you be so obsessed for power? Why do you need it anyways?" "You don't need to know, but since you're going to die anyways, be it by me, or by your loss of blood, I will tell you."

It was at this moment Daisuke realized, that he was losing too much blood. He started to breath hard and tried to stand up. Yuki noticed that, but didn't do anything against it. "You can tell me, but I don't intend to die now!" Yuki felt a strange Chakra around her and activated her Sharingan. There, around her comrade, she saw a strange orange Chakra, flowing everywhere she looked. "I won't let you go, YUKI!" Daisuke shouted by turning around.

Yuki stood there trying to protect her from the violent Chakra around her and couldn't see right, because she still had her Sharingan activated. Suddenly she flew back, after getting hit on her crossed arms, which were protecting her and hit the wall strongly with her spine, making the wall crack. She abruptly looked to what hit her and got shocked by seeing Daisuke being involved by this orange Chakra. "I will take you back with me, Yuki! No matter if I have to break your legs for it and carry you on my back! I WILL take you back!" he said angrily.

Yuki couldn't believe her eyes about what she was seeing. After realizing her situation, she started to stand up, Daisuke is observing every movement she was doing. Again, both just stood there. Daisuke stares at her and Yuki to the ground. *I'm sorry... my friend. But... * "I will KILL you DAISUKE!" she screamed at him, looking him directly in his eyes, earning an angered look from him. Now both knew, they had to be fast. The faster, the better.

Yuki took a scroll out of her bag and used Chakra on it, to summon a sharp katana. Daisuke grew long fangs and claws, the more angry he got. This time, both ran with full speed against each other, colliding claws with blade. The impact was so strong, that Yuki's sword almost slipped out of her hands. Luckily she was able the perform a spin attack and regained full control about her sword. By performing the strike, she hit Daisuke's right shoulder, making him hiss in pain. He noticed, how she made a mistake and stroke his left claws deep on her left side of her chest. Yuki quickly jumped back, Daisuke right behind, kicking her in her hip, making her fly to the ground and landed hard on her stomach. The pressure made her spit a lot of blood, making her unable to stop cough.

Daisuke felt bad for hurting her best friend so bad. He decided to lift up from her, to let her breath. Yuki could see the worried expression in his face. "Seriously? You know, i'm your enemy right now, but still you let go of me?" "You're not my enemy. You're my friend, who i just have to wake up from an obsession of power." "You're so naive, 'my friend'." The last words understandable ironic.

She once again stood up from the ground. "You have no idea, how much pain I can endure. What you are doing right now... those little wounds... they are nothing compared to the pain I feel in my heart. OK! You want to know why I'm doing this?!" She said, her voice and anger raising with every spoken word. "How would you feel if your mother, your father, EVERYONE you loved! How would you feel, if they would DIE from nowhere?!" Those words shocked Daisuke to hell. He stood there, unmoving. Unable to say anything. Thinking about the words Yuki just told him. "All I want now is my revenge. And NOBODY can stop me. NOBODY can change my mind, because I already made my decision." "But revenge never was and never will be a good solution for it!" "And what do you expect me to do? Sit down and wait until the murder of my family kills the rest of the world? No... I will stop him. And I will get my revenge! This guy... he will die by my hands!" Daisuke was unable to do anything. He was just too shocked to do so.

After some minutes of pure silence, Yuki turned around and started to walk away. Daisuke didn't understand. "Where do you think you're going, Yuki?" "You lost Daisuke. There is nothing you can do anymore. You may have a lot of Chakra, but the wound is making you lose so much blood you won't be able to move shortly." Again he felt a strong pressure over him and once again felt to his knees. "Yuki, wait! I'm not done yet" and with it, he took a strength he didn't know he had, to stand up once again. "Give up, Daisuke while you can." "I'm still standing! Until one of us faint, there is no walking away!"

A smile got his way to Daisuke's face. He again took his kunai, since his Chakra got weaker. He knew he had to spare it, if he wanted to get them back to Konoha later. Yuki created a Chidori in her hand. "You are so stubborn, like your father, Daisuke." "And you like yours, Yuki," "Give up!" "Never!" Yuki ran with a massive speed against him and pierced right through the right side of his stomach. Daisuke got shocked about this sudden hit and screamed in pain. He put his hands over his fresh wound and arched himself in agony. Yuki stood right next to him. "I told you to give up." "I never... give up. No matter how much... pain I have to... endure. That's... my ninja way!" "Fine... so be it your way. But remember! It's your ninja way who made you lose."

Daisuke's sight started to fade. The pain was getting over him. Yuki noticed that and started to walk away. "Come... back.. Yuki!" He tried to say through gritted teeth. "If you die here, so may you rest in peace, my friend. If you somehow manage to survive, so may we meet each other again sometime. I will battle you again, in the hope, you got stronger until then. But for now..." She turned in his direction with closed eyes. " Sayōnara... Daisuke!" She opened her eyes casting a genjutsu over the young boy, letting him fall asleep, far away from all his pain.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Saruko

_She opened her eyes casting a genjutsu over the young boy, letting him fall asleep, far away from all his pain._

*So that's it... Uchiha Yuki's power…* he was observing from the distance. *And... Uzumaki Daisuke with... the Kyubi, or at least a part of him. What where you thinking Naruto? To give your own son such a power.* he looked in the youngs direction. "How does it feel Kurama? To be sealed in a child again?" The man smirked. "Well... I think it's time to greet my new pupil. Uchiha Yuki!" And then he vanished into thin air.

Yuki was walking through the forest. She was really tired and exhausted from the battle with Daisuke. She didn't imagine he had so much Chakra. And less, she didn't imagine, he would be able to hit her that bad on her chest. She needed to rest and look to her wounds. She leaned against a tree and slowly skidded to the ground. First, she just looked towards the sky. It was cloudy, probably about to rain. She then took her bag from her side and took a salve out of it. She started to use it on her smaller wounds. She was about to take her shirt off, when she suddenly felt the presence of another living. "Who's there?!"... nothing. "I know someone is there! Show yourself!" "No need to get scared, little one." A man on top of a tree said. "I'm not scared, just surprised you could find me even with my genjutsu barrier around me." The man jumped down and landed about 3 meters further from her away. "First thing: Genjutsu doesn't work on me. Second: even if you're able to create a genjutsu wall, it was so weak, only a child would fall into this trick. Oh, and by the way, never try to take your shirt off in the wilderness again Yuki. You never know, who might be watching. And no, I would have looked away, just for your information." "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?!", "The man you were searching for. The Alpha of the Wolfes. My name is Uchiha Saruko!" those words shocked her.

"How? How is that possible? How can you be an Uchiha?! My father and me were the last ones!" Saruko sighed. *Geez Sasuke... what did you teach her in history through all those years?* "Explain yourself!" "Calm down child. I will..." "And can you please stop calling me a child?" "Fine, Yuki. I will explain myself to you, but later. First, we have to look for your wounds."

Yuki didn't trust him at all, but knew that if he truly was an Uchiha, she had to go with him. After all, she wouldn't be the last one. She needed to know more about their past and needed more power. And something inside her said, that this man could be the one she was looking for.

"Can you stand up?" "I think so." She answered and tried it. Sadly, the pain in her chest was so strong, she immediately fell down to her knees. "You don't need to force it. Sit down!" She didn't like how he was commanding her, but did so as said either way, she couldn't do differently. She then looked at him, waiting for him to do something. He was looking around a bit, then turned back to the girl. He rose his arms in front of his stomach and quickly formed some handseals. "Mokuton: Mokuzō jūtaku no jutsu!" And out from the trees, some wood pillars started to grow, forming a little hut around them. *A mokuton user?* By looking around she couldn't see outside anymore. She was totally covered in wood. The only exit was a door built in one of the walls.

"You see. If you feel threatened, you're free to leave. I just build this cabin, so you don't feel exposed to the things outside." He then sat in front of her, legs crossed, hands over them. "If you want, I can help you with your wound." After a minute of silence and starring, Yuki nodded, giving Saruko the sign, he could approximate himself to her. Sitting to her right, he lifted his right hand, putting it in front of her wound, almost touching it. Suddenly his hand started to glow a blue light. Almost immediately Yuki felt her body relax. She closed her eyes, letting this warm feeling flow through her body.

"What is this feeling? I never felt any healing jutsu like that." "It's not a healing jutsu. It's a recovery jutsu." "What is the difference?" "You are almost instantly freed from your pain, no matter how strong it was." "How is that possible?" "The pain you felt is transmitted to me." "Wait what?" Yuki quickly opened her eyes and turned her head to him. "Don't worry. The pain that's coming to me is nothing compared to what you felt before. I like to use this jutsu because it calms the healed person down." Yuki felt bad about letting her pain go to him. He has nothing to do with it, especially not with her problems. "You don't need to do this." "Don't worry. It's ok." And then both went silent again.

A while had passed by now. Saruko stood up and walked towards the door, opening it. "Where are you going?" Yuki asked. "I will be right back." And he left, leaving her alone. Yuki felt so good after Saruko's treatment, as if she didn't even battled Daisuke. She laid down on the ground and started thinking about today's past events, until she fell asleep.

Saruko was walking through the forest. He needed to think about some stuff, especially about Yuki. He heard a rustle coming from a bush and quickly looked in its direction. Out of it a little dog looking animal jumped out. Saruko smiled. "What are you doing here little Kai?" The young wolf barked. "You're lost? Don't tell me you followed me." Again he barked. "Fine, come with me." And he started to jump around because of happiness. Saruko snapped his fingers, getting the wolf's attention, who quickly ran towards him. Saruko lifted him up and put him on top of his head before he walked again.

Saruko entered the cabin and saw Yuki sleeping. He put a bag made of one piece of fabric on the ground, next to her. He decided to let her sleep, she needed to rest. So he left again and played a bit with his little friend.


	4. Chapter 4: Wolves

_Saruko entered the cabin and saw Yuki sleeping. He put a bag made of one piece of fabric on the ground, next to her. He decided to let her sleep, she needed to rest. So he left again and played a bit with his little friend._

Yuki just woke up and saw the bag next to her. There was a little piece of paper next to it. 'Eat it. It will help you.' Was written on it. Yuki took the bag and opened it. There she saw two apples, one banana, one orange and a flask with water. She didn't think twice and began to eat. She didn't think about, it could be poisoned, or similar things. She at this point, after how Saruko helped her, didn't think he would do something like that to her. She was really hungry, so she quickly ate the banana, the orange and one apple. She decided to spare the other one for later.

She stood up, stretching her whole body. She was feeling so good after the treatment, sleep and food. Suddenly she heard a giggle and a bark coming from outside. Walking to the door, she thought who could have done that dogie noise. She opened and stepped outside the door, looking around. From there, she saw Saruko sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, and a little wolf doing weird things next to him.

She walked over to them and asked: "Who is this?" "This is Kai. He is one of the wolf puppies from my pack." "You know, you are strange." "Yea, a lot of people tell me that." He patted the wolfs head and then stood up. "I see you're doing better now." "Thanks to you." "Now that you can walk, it's time for us to go." "Where are we going?" "Back to my pack." Yuki just nodded. Saruko dissolved the little hut, put Kai on top of his head again and they went.

On their way Yuki decided to ask again. "I think you have time now." "For what?" "To explain yourself." Saruko hesitated to answer, but did. "Fine. First of all I have to say, i'm not 100% Uchiha. My mother was a Namikaze, more like the yondaime's older sister." "I didn't know he had a sister." "She was actually unknown to everyone, except for my father." "And who was your father?" Again he hesitated. "Uchiha Madara." Yuki abruptly stopped, Saruko doing the same turning towards her. "How is that possible? Madara is dead! He died over 100 years ago. How can he be your father and the yondaimes sister your mother? They didn't even exist at the same time." "Madara is alive. If you believe me or not, is your decision." Yuki stared at him in disbelief. "Still, if he is alive, he should be way older than your mother." Not much. In theory, yes, he should be, but what happened in the real story was something totally different." Saruko turned again and continued walking. "And even if he should be that much older, I think the power of love goes over everything." The last phrase irritated Yuki a bit.

They continued for a long while. "Saruko?" "Yes?" "How does it come you know my name?" "Well, I know you since your birth." "How?" "I'm an Uchiha, like you and your father. I lived with him a long time. He was a good brother... until the massacre." "..." "He never understood why your uncle did this. Even if I tried to explain to him." "Nobody ever talked to me about that. I never got to know why uncle Itachi did this. Can't you tell me?" "I don't think it's the right time. You're still young and you wouldn't understand it. Not yet." Both went silent again for the rest of their way.

"There we are." Saruko suddenly said, with a smile on his face. Yuki, who somehow daydreamed, looked up and saw nothing. "Where are we?" Saruko put Kai on the ground, who quickly ran behind a tree. "Follow me." Saruko said following Kai. There they saw wolves laying on the ground, some sleeping, some playing, some doing other stuff. "Wow, that's amazing. I never saw a wolf before and now i'm in front of so many at once." Yuki said.

"And it's been a long time since I last saw another human then Saruko entering our pack territory." A voice behind her said growling. Yuki quickly turned around and saw another wolf, but this one was bigger than the others. "Saruko, may I have a word with you!" And the wolf walked away. Saruko hesitated. "Yuki, stay here!" and he followed him, after thinking twice, further away. "How could you do that? Bring another human to our territory! You know, you're the only one permitted to enter it!" "Wolf, calm down! I told you I would get someone here." "You never said it would be another human!" "Neither did I say it wasn't. Listen! As much as you would love to rip her head off, you wouldn't do it, because I wouldn't let that happen. This girl is very important to me. She will stay here with me, until I finish my task here." "And why do you think I would let her stay?" "Because I have all the rights to bring someone here. The pack needs me right now and if she can't stay, I won't either!" The animal growled. "Are you challenging me?" "No, I'm just saying that I need a place for her to stay until I'm finished here. As soon as I'm done here, we both disappear, ok?" Wolf thought a bit. "Fine! As long as nobody gets hurt, because of your little 'visit', I won't hurt her." "Thank you Wolf!" Saruko bowed lightly down to him and walked back to Yuki.

"Is everything alright?" Yuki asked. " Now it is. Come on. I'll do a new little hut for you." Said and done. He made a new little hut next to a little river. "Yuki, it's getting dark. I'll go sleep. Do what you want, as long as nobody gets hurt. And I suggest you get some rest too. I have something planned for you tomorrow." "What is it?" "You will see. Good night!" He said, jumping on top of a tree, using a jutsu to form a little platform out of wood, to sleep on it.

Yuki, who was inside of the house, quickly fell asleep too, until the next morning. She had a dream, she had often lately, from a person saying always the same thing: We will meet soon Uchiha Yuki...


	5. Chapter 5: Race

_She had a dream, she had often lately, from a person saying always the same thing: We will meet soon, Uchiha Yuki..._

The next day, Saruko was waiting, on the roof of the little hut, for Yuki to come out. It was already over midday. Yuki was still somehow exhausted from the fight and the way until here. She slept a lot this night. Wolf appeared in front of the house. "Saruko, are you sure we can trust her?" "Don't worry Wolf. If anything happens, I'll be there to help." Wolf was still worried about it, but went on his way. Some few minutes later, Yuki finally left the house. "Good morning 'sleeping Beauty', slept well?" Saruko said grinning. Yuki ignored what he said and asked: "How long have I slept?" "Almost 14 hours." Yuki got surprised, but ignored this too. "You told me, you have something planned for me. What is it?" "Well..." He stood up from his sitting position. "Come up here." Yuki did as said. Saruko pointed in a direction. "You see the tallest tree, over there? We'll have a race, the tree being the finish line." "That's all? What about rules?" "The only rule is: Don't get killed." She gave him a questioning look. "In other words, there are none." "Fine, but you will have to deal with my speed!" And they started.

Yuki was jumping from tree to tree. *Does he really think he can catch up to me, running on the ground?* she thought. Saruko was looking at her from below. He was truly a bit slower then Yuki, but on intention. Suddenly an idea came up in his mind. He started to run faster and jumped on top of a tree, further away from Yuki. "How did he..?" She couldn't say more then that. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Saruko shouted, spitting out a giant fireball towards her. Yuki's eyes widened. She abruptly stopped and did a sideflip to the right to dodge her opponents jutsu. Sadly the fire caught her right arm, leaving a dark bruise on it. Yuki got really angry and asked: "Why the hell did you do that?" "I told you, this is a race with no rules. Where is the fun in just jumping over trees, without a battle between it?" he answered grinning, returning to jump over trees. Yuki's anger got bigger. She quickly followed him. *It's been a long time, since I last had a running battle.* Saruko thought, grinning even more. After a while of jumping, he turned around again and stopped, to see Yuki.

She formed some handseals, Saruko using the same. "Katon: Goukayuu no jutsu!" both shouted at the same time. One's jutsu crashed against the other's. After some seconds, Yuki was running out of breath. She acted quickly, jumping over the fire. Her hand started to flash. In Saruko's hand, a ball of wind started to form. Yuki fell right against him. Both stretched their arms out. "Chidori!" "Rasengan!" and once again, they collided against each other's jutsu. Saruko chuckled, earning a questioned look from the girl. "What's so funny?" She asked. "You know what happens if you mix the Rasengan with the Chidori, right?" Yuki looked towards the chakra mix. "A black sphere?" Suddenly Yuki felt how the Chidori was taken away from her hand, with it a lot of chakra. She then fell on her knees. "What did you just do?" She asked, breathing heavily from the loss of chakra. She felt a big mass of chakra over her and quickly looked up. Saruko was standing in front of her with the same strange black sphere in his hand.

"What is that?" Saruko kneeled down, stretching the jutsu next to her. She could fell the power of it on her skin, even without touching it. Suddenly a shock wave passed through her whole body, sending her flying on her back. The jutsu just 'exploded' in front of her. "What?" "It's better you stand back up, we're still in the race!" He said grinning and walking away. Yuki was still on the ground, starring blankly in the direction Saruko had walked. Suddenly she snapped out of her trance, quickly stood up and ran after him. As she approximated him she swung her fist at him. Saruko didn't even look back and dodged it to the right, making her jump right next to himself. Yuki took her chance to run and kept running.

Saruko stopped. *She is like her father. Always trying to win and get stronger.* He thought smiling. *But still, she has much to learn...* His Kind smile faded into an evil grin, followed by an evil chuckle. *Specially about me.* He quickly took up the pace and almost instantly, he was behind the running girl. He stayed about 10 meters behind her, not letting her notice him. After some more minutes they reached a plain grass field. Yuki continued running, not paying attention to what could be on the field. She was half way in, when she suddenly saw a shadow over her. She abruptly stopped looking at what it could be. There she saw him again, in front of her. "You are very fast, Yuki, for someone in your age." "Hmph." She answered panting. "Seriously, you should try to balance out your speed to your durability. If you continue like that, you will faint before you reach the goal." "I'll take it as an advice. Now move!" She ran against him, attempting a punch to his face. To her surprise, she hit him. He stumbled some steps back, but caught himself up fast. His face was lowered, but she could see him grinning. *What is up with him? He just got punched in the face and he is grinning?*

"I know you did let me hit you, but why?" "I wanted to see, if you are truly worth to call an Uchiha." "What do you mean?" "That simple hit you gave me... Most of the children in your age, would have hesitated to attack me, missed me, even if i didn't move, or had hit me, but i didn't stumble backwards." "You know, I'm not like others, do you?" "Yeah, i know." "Still one thing, i don't understand. How can you be grinning?" Saruko looked at her, his grin growing and soon he started to giggle. Yuki decided to activate her Sharingan and made sure to keep her eyes on him. *What is up with his chakra? It's... Changing from Black to red? How is that possible?*

Saruko stopped moving, his grin disappeared under his lowered head, his giggle stopped too. "Yuki... Run!" Yuki hesitated for some seconds, but did as said and ran past him, back into the forest. "What is up with this guy?" Some time passed by now and Yuki was still running, approaching the race finishing tree. The place around the big tree, was an open area. Yuki slowed down so she could look around a bit. It was really beautiful how the sunlight was piercing through the top of the trees. "Beautiful..." Yuki said delighted by the sight. "It really is, right?" Yuki quickly turned around and saw a boy on top of a tree. "Who are you?" "My name is Nagato." he answered with a smile. "Nice to finally meet you Yuki." "How do you know my name?" "You will figure it out soon." "Fine." Yuki continued walking towards the tree, when she heard the boy asking: "What are you doing?" "Finishing this race." "Race?" Yuki turned to him again. "I just need to touch that tree and then I'm finished with it." "Who are you racing with?" "Does it matter?" "Just asking." "Saruko..." He looked surprised when she said the name. "I was asking myself, why he was acting so strange today?" "You know him?" "Well, that's why I know you. Saruko is my father." that again surprised Yuki. "I didn't know he has a son." "He has more then just me, but I'm sure he will tell you more about him later." he said smiling. "Oh and by the way: You already lost the race." "What are you talking about?" "Father is laying on top of the tree. He reached it about 20 minutes ago."


End file.
